A Change of Fate
by Miss Mocha
Summary: What if Fionna had never been found by Cake's parents? What if she was instead taken into a very different household? Still the ever-aspiring heroine, Fionna will find adventure and love where she never expected.
1. Baby Strongarm

_**Hey, so I hope you don't mind what I did here, don't get me wrong, I love Cake, but I've read way too many Fiolee fics where the writer seemingly just doesn't know what to do with her and tosses her to the side, which I feel is even worse than not including her. So yeah... This happened instead. Just imagine that instead of Cake's parents happening upon Fionna, these three fairy godmother-like vampires did :) Enjoy!**_

_**/Disclaims**_

* * *

Thunder rolled through the night, and all that could be heard was the harsh rumbling and the all-encompassing sound of rain saturating the terrain. So of course it was out of sheer luck that one particular vampire's especially heightened senses were able to pick up the muted tones of an infant's cries.

"What is that?" Deirdre sniffed the air as she tried to concentrate all her senses upon pinpointing the source of the wailing. Her two companions turned back curious as to why the sudden halt in their midnight prowl.

"What's what?" A second vampire, Denise, implored, looking around questioningly. The other, Dodi, did the same.

After some more careful listening, Deirdre lurched westward, darting through a tree-filled trail in hopes of finding whatever it was that had been crying so pitifully. Upon reaching a small clearing in the dark woods, Deirdre was surprised to find a swaddled infant stored within the hollow of an oak. Even more shocking was the seeming race of the child. While she had at first figured the baby to be Hyoomen, after pulling its rabbit-eared hat from its head all to be found were delicate, pink human ears.

"Deirdre, what is this all about?" Denise huffed and puffed, her and Dodi having only just caught up.

"Is that a baby?" Dodi quickly floated over, making silly cooing noises and prodding the air with her extended index fingers. The baby looked up, fascinated, its bright blue eyes watching rapt at Dodi's coppery red hair. Wrestling its arms free from the swaddling, it wrenched Dodi's hair in a vice grip and yanked, laughing and gurgling joyously. "Ow ow ow, what the junk?! Stop it baby! Why are you so strong?!" Suppressing laughter, Deirdre tugged the baby's arm, it stopping almost immediately and instead choosing to snuggle into Deirdre's chest.

Denise laughed but chose not to approach the child, and noticing a card safety-pinned on to the blanket she pointed it out, "Deirdre, check out that paper, what's it say? Maybe the kid's lost or something?"

"Doubt it," she picked the paper from its spot and flipped it only to read off a single name written in curling letters. "Fionna?"

Dodi drifted behind her shoulder in an attempt to also see the paper. "Maybe it's her name?"

Deirdre nodded, "Guess so."

Denise tilted her head in puzzlement, "So… What do we do with it?"

The three friends looked at each other somewhat helplessly before Deirdre nodded in self-approval.

"I'll raise her." Her friends looked on in astonishment.

"Woah, hold up! Do you even know what she is?" Denise interrogated.

"Human."

"What?! Do you even know if vampire law allows such things?" Dodi nervously peered around, as if already fearing penalization.

"Not like anyone checks up on those things. And you really think Marshall Lee would care anyway?" The two other vampires pouted a bit, but seemed somewhat assuaged by this.

Denise rubbed her temples, seemingly trying to come to terms with everything, "Do you really think you've got this? Are you planning on going on the color diet? Do you realize how much thought all this requires?"

Deirdre growled, peeved her friend doubted her so much, "I'm six hundred and forty-two years old, Denise. I'm pretty sure I can handle a child. And hey, why not try the color diet? I could always go for losing a few extra pounds."

Again approaching the child but not so close this time, Dodi began making her cooing noises and silly faces as she turned upside down, "I think it'll be great Denise, we can be her aunts and teach her all about fashion and boys and fighting and…" As Dodi musically babbled on, Denise and Deirdre smiled, the world not yet realizing how fateful a decision had been made in the woods that night under a tempestuous sky. A decision that would especially affect one Vampire King.


	2. Awkward Family Photos Anyone?

_**Back with **_**_another chapter I had written out from last night! You guys don't even know know how excited I am to have gotten seven reviews already! Oh and I fixed a typo in the last chapter... I'm not sure if I did the doc replacement right but I guess I'll know for sure if I come back on to find the story gone or something... :) Enjoy! _**

**_/Disclaims _**

**_*Oh, also, I'm going to try to respond to reviewers at the bottom..._**

* * *

"Dee," Fionna drew out the name, "Can we please not do this?" She scuffed her sneaker against the ground in embarrassment as she stood in the doorway to her and her guardian's living room. Deirdre was sitting on the couch with her two aunts, Denise and Dodi, while they all went through old albums filled with pictures from throughout her childhood.

"My baby girl's turning eighteen in two weeks. Of course we have to do this. In no time you'll be a full-grown lady and I won't be able to embarrass you so easily."

"Oh please. Don't underestimate yourself," Fionna smirked plopping down in an armchair across from her aunts.

Dodi pointed excitedly at a photo, "Oh look! Fi's first sword!"

Deirdre 'hm'-ed proudly, "Only the best for my little adventurer."

Denise snorted, "Up and running around by the time she was only eight months old." Denise grimaced at the next photo she noticed, "Ugh. Remember her first monster? That slagoon? I was visiting that night and couldn't get the smell out of my hair for a week." Fionna cackled and leapt from her seated position, jumping into a rendition of her first victory at four years old, slashing an imaginary sword this way and that and hopping from furniture piece to piece.

Deirdre laughed, "Slow down, sister," spotting another fond memory, she gasped, "Oh look! Her first haircut! She hated me for the next few days… Wouldn't let me touch her hair ever again unless it was just for a trim." Fionna shook her head, her big blonde braid moving back and forth, as she smiled reminiscently.

"Hey, I'm getting myself a drink, anyone else want one?" All hands shot up as Fionna asked this, "Usuals?" Nods, "Alrighty."

Being the ward of a vampire had given Fionna a very strange sleep cycle. Usually she would wake up during the early morning hours and hang around with Deirdre as well as Denise and Dodi if they happened to be around, and after they went to bed or left, Fionna would begin her day of adventuring, followed by an afternoon bedtime. And since Deirdre had proven to her again and again the physical advantages of vampire-dom, she would sometimes be joined by Dee out on adventures due to her ability to pull contiguous 'all-dayers' off without a hitch.

Additional weirdness Fionna thought little of was the fact that each of her aunts looked around the same age as her currently, and had looked that way for as long as she cold remember. All of their pale skin remained as pristine and pearly as ever, Deirdre's body as petite and lithe as ever, Dodi's coppery hair as bright and curly as ever, and Denise's steely eyes as sharp and shining as ever.

That's why Fionna couldn't wait for this coming birthday. It marked the day Deirdre had been promising her all her life; after much nagging, the day that she could join the vampire community. She wanted to be like them, she could hardly imagine the colossal number of lives she would be able to save with the help of vampire abilities. Ever since she could remember, that had been the meaning she culled from life; strengthening herself to be able to help as many in need possible. Not everyone had the power to protect themselves from big, junkin' bad guys, and that's where she came in. She would just have to manage for the next two weeks with what she already had.

"Bye Aunt Dodi! Bye Aunt Denise!" Fionna waved as two bat-like creatures exited the cave housing her home while it was still dark. Going back inside she hunkered down on the couch and flipped absentmindedly through one of the various albums strewn across the room. Seeing one photo of herself at ten-years-old posing with Deirdre, she smiled. Deirdre had always been so strong and soon she'd be able to go head to head with her without feeling like she was being gone easy on. She looked up at the sound of Dee coming down the stairs, towel-drying her black bobbed hair from a shower.

"Hey Fi, are you going out adventuring today?" Fionna closed the book and nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah, Flamba was telling me about some monster harassing citizens near the Wildberry Kingdom," Fionna got up and straightened her shorts, "I figured I'd check it out."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm thinking I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired from the past few days. You've got this right?"

She snorted, "Of course I do. This monster's only harassing itsy-bitsy, little Berry people. How bad can it possibly be?"

Fionna patiently waited as the little Berry person stuttered and trembled through his description of a wolf monster that had attacked him and his family.

"A-a-and then, i-i-it howled! It howled real l-l-loud at me and Marmalade and little B-B-Beremy," Fionna patted the Berry person's shoulder consolingly.

"So…" Fionna scratched the back of her head, "It didn't actually attack you or anything then?"

"It's just as bad! Do you know how much family therapy is going to cost?! I may even need to hire a marriage counselor, who knows with this sort of thing…" As Prince Wildberry's subject blathered on, Fionna picked herself up from her kneeling position and patted the little man's head.

"Don't you worry then. I'll find this guy and make sure he never comes near you and your family again."

"Oh, oh! Thank you so much Miss Fionna! I'll forever be in your debt! Thank you, thank you!"

The blonde waved him off as she walked away, "It's not a problem. Helping out the underdog's what I'm here for."

As Fionna proceeded through the densely forested, outskirting land of Wildberry Kingdom on her search, she knew little of the man watching her curiously and with a grimace from the canopy above.

"Glob, she smells like shiz."

* * *

**_To my awesome _****_reviewers..._**

**_adventurer-extraordinaire - I was so excited to see such a concisely awesome review only minutes after uploading. You, my comrade, are great._**

**_Adventure time girl 123 - Awww, that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you so much! Excuse me as I go blush and hide my face in my hands now while squealing emphatically... _**

**_Xodiac 451 - I really hope you'll be okay with how Fionna turns out! I'll be getting _****_into later about how the vampires tried as best they could to give her as normal/healthy a childhood as they could, but I hope you weren't hoping for some super apathetic, badass vampire-y chick(I thought about it but I wanted to stay true to Finn/Fionna's intrinsic heroic-ness pointed out throughout the duration of the series). So I'll be trying to make her a bit smarter, wittier, that kind of thing, but nothing too drastic- hope that didn't sound longwinded... :)  
_**

**_Bethany - Thanks! :)_**

**_romanticgirly23 - Awesome! That's the kind of response I was hoping for!_**

**_SMR - It would be my pleasure! And glad you think so! I thought it was a cool idea to include but I didn't want to make them obnoxious or anything so I'm happy to hear someone thinks it's working out!_**

**_Stephen - Thanks for the review! Glad to know people like the story concept!_**


	3. Marshall Lee the Humpback King

_**I took a long time to update. I know. I'm sorry. :( Life can certainly keep one busy. Sorry if the next few chapters are choppy or anything, I had a plan for this one and the next written out when I first began writing but I have trouble decoding even my own thought process at times- Still, hope you enjoy this update- not giving this one up!**_

_**/disclaims**_

* * *

The sound of whistling carried throughout the house as Deirdre brewed and boiled a dubious mixture.

"_Garlic in the pot, gotta keep it boiling hot. Get it in Fionna's shampoo so to us she'll smell bad like poo- and to the bridge"_ Deirdre grinned to herself as she continued on with her substandard rapping and busy stirring, while adding in the occasional handful of garlic cloves.

"Wow." Embarrassed, Deirdre looked up at the reflection of Denise in her private study's wall hung looking glass. She must have forgotten to turn the thing off. "Making some more shower stuff for Fionna? Glad I'm not over there. I don't know how you've managed direct contact with that stuff all these years." Deirdre pointed at the bandana tied to cover her mouth and nose with her rubber-gloved hands.

"Technically, it's not direct," Denise laughed at her muffled voice.

"Still." The mouse-brown haired vampire waved the matter off. Her face became serious. "Dee, it's really admirable what you've done here. I don't think I've ever said this before, but… I'm sorry for doubting you when this all began. Who knows what could've happened to Fionna by now without all your precautions- what the others might've done knowing we were withholding the fact that we had taken in a human child to raise."

Deirdre just sighed, she nodded her thanks, "I don't what I would do if another vampire found her. I had to keep it from happening. That girl's changed me…" She trailed off, "But hey! Don't jinx us! Just a few more weeks until everything will be ready!"

"Yeah, yeah."

oOoOo

"Glob, she smells like shiz." The Vampire King groaned from his perch. He watched as the blond marched through the woods, seemingly unarmed. He wondered at what horrible kind of humanoid she must be to reek so profusely that even from so high up he could pick up on her scent. Gripping the trunk of the tree, he scaled facing downwards, movements quick and jerky like a reptile as his nails sharpened to claws accordingly. Though knowing the act would be a sure scare factor, he kept quiet and hidden, not quite yet wanting to be found out.

Now on the bottom level of branches he observed the girl more carefully. Looking to be around his own physical age, she was muscled and tanned. Her hair was blonde and her cheeks ruddy. He was caught off guard.

"She looks so… Human…" Realizing his mistake too late he covered his mouth. Had she heard him? He had only whispered it out. He relaxed somewhat when she displayed no visible reaction as if she had caught on to anything. Getting back in his zone, he tossed his head back as he transformed into a less than pleasant to look at wolf form.

Smirking, the Vampire King drifted silently from his loft as he prepared to spook the humanoid. Just as he closed in from behind her back, his target spun, pulling a lethal roundhouse kick out of nowhere, however, it wasn't her foot's impact that left him reeling, it was the smack he received from her long braid as she pivoted. '_Garlic?! I can't believe I didn't recognize it right away!'_

Not so easily being brought down Marshall used his forearms to launch into a roll to create some distance and regain some composure. However, before he could fully adjust, he was surprised to feel a most definitely silver blade pressed to his throat. _'Should've been paying more attention. Mystery girl must've rushed to anticipate me.'_

"Are you the one that's been giving Wildberry's subjects so much trouble?"

"Seriously? _Seriously. _That's what this is about?" Lightning speed, he grabbed her arm and batted it away. Feeling humored, he floated to a leisurely position just out of her reach, closed his eyes and laughed. "Since when has it been so bad for a guy to have a little harmless fun?"

"You could've given one of them a heart attack. Berry people aren't exactly the bravest, you know."

"Oh, c'mon, lighten up." He chuckled and opened his eyes to look down, expecting her frown but was instead met with nothing. As in '_Where is she now?'_

He yelped as he was jerked downwards by his foot. During the fall he was grabbed and yanked upright by his collar.

"Can you just tell me you'll stop messing with them? Then we can both be on our way?" He smirked at her schooled features.

"Well that's not going to happen, I just became invested!" A questioning look was just coming into her eyes as he morphed his face back to normal. He cackled at her shock. She gripped his collar tighter.

"What are you?"

"A humpback whale. What are _you_?" She groaned and shoved him away, knowing with what he was and his lack of actual threat that there was no point in trying to get the upper hand.

"I always thought meeting another vampire wouldn't be such a disappointment. You spend your time trying to scare little Berry people. That's cool I gue-"

"Wait, 'another'? What other vampires could you possibly know? And why do you smell like garlic? Where did you get that knife?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't think I have time to play twenty questions with some reject vampire. Plenty more people to help before they day's out." He groaned as he watched her retreating form. He would just track her very obvious scent after nightfall, when he would be more free to venture past the thick canopies of the forest.

* * *

_**Back in action. Even if it's still short. But you guys were great for not giving up on me. I got fourteen reviewers on that last chapter on its own. I may actually be in heaven. But I'm going with a 'probably not' since there's a startling lack of muffins and coffee. I'm gonna keep trying to thank you all individually!**_

_**Xodiac 451 - Hope I haven't disappointed, thanks for another review!**_

_**Guest - Orly tho? ;)**_

_**BubblyMeTiffany - Yesss, thanks! I dig the enthusiasm!**_

_**Antisociallonewolf123 - Indeed! I hope you're still with me and like the update! :)**_

_**Bethany - That means a lot! And yeah, I'm not really sure, I'm a definite daydreamer, I'm mentally embroiled in no less than a hundred fantastical plots a day, this one just got written down ;)**_

_**romanticgirly23 - Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! Hope you liked their meeting so far, and there's more to come soon :)**_

_**AlwaysAReasonToWakeUp - Lillian! I finally updated and I lubwub you so much. Like, there's a toaster right next to me and I would totally make some toast for you if you were into that sort of thing.**_

_**summerlover21 - Thanks so much! I really love hearing that! :)**_

_**Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer - Thank you! Hope you like the update!**_

_**Maguffium239 - You think so?! Algebraic! You rock!**_

_**icouldn'tthinkofanythingbetter - Thanks! Hope you're diggin' the new chapter!**_

_**PhantomPotterGirl - Awww, shanks! I'm glad you think so! Hope you're still with me! :)**_

_**Haret5 - Haha, very true, I can imagine it now- "I changed your diapers. You're really attractive now. Date me possibly?" It's even a haiku!**_

_**Emily Hart - Thanks! And I can try to wiggle that in as a cameo! :)**_


End file.
